vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki Kurogane
|-|Base Ikki= |-|Ittou Shura= |-|Ittou Rasetsu= Summary Despite hailing from a clan of well-respected Mage-Knights, Ikki Kurogane is considered a failure amongst the members of the Kurogane clan as an F-rank Apprentice Knight and is known as the "Worst One". To make a name for himself, Ikki continues to study in Hagun Academy as a repeater, hoping that he would eventually become powerful enough to win in the prestigious Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least 8-B Name: Ikki Kurogane; Worst One, Failure Knight; Another One, Uncrowned Sword King Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance, and Durability, Master Swordsmanship, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Marksman, Battle Precognition via Muscle Movements (evolved to be able to read chains of thought and feelings), Enhanced Vision and Hearing, Statistics Amplification, can create afterimages, can reach top speed without accelerating Attack Potency: At least Building level (Possesses a hundredth of the power that he wields while using Ittou Rasetsu) | At least Large Building level (Possesses a tenth of the power that he wields while using Ittou Rasetsu) | At least City Block level (Destroyed Touka's sword during their clash) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than Renren. One tenth of Ittous Shura's speed); faster in conjunction with Raikou. | At least Massively Hypersonic (Sightly slower than Raikiri. One tenth of Ittou Rasetsu's speed); faster in conjunction with Raikou. | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Raikiri in Mid-Attack); faster in conjunction with Raikou. Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Comparable to Stella) | Likely Class K (Ten times stronger than base) | Likely Class M (A hundred times stronger than base) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: At least Building level Stamina: High (Can still fight even when heavily injured; he was still able to fight against Toudou Touka despite the lack of proper rest) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Intetsu; Ikki's Device, it takes a form of a black katana Intelligence: High combat intelligence; Ikki is highly knowledgeable and quick to pick up on details even in the heat of battle. Ikki has often proven to know a lot about the workings and strong points of the human body and brain. He has been able to understand and explain the details behind most people's fighting style and strengths in a few minutes of combat, and can master an entire fighting style by seeing someone else use it a few times Weaknesses: Lack of any sort of ranged attack. Ittou Shura only lasts one minute and Ittou Rasetsu only lasts for one second, and both deal a heavy toll on his body afterward. Destroying Intetsu deals enough mental damage to knock him out under normal circumstances Notable Attacks/Techniques Ittou Shura (一刀修羅 lit.,"Single-bladed shura"): Ikki's Noble Art, it temporarily removes Ikki of all his physical limits, allowing him to gain tremendous power but it can only be used for a minute. It boosts his stats sans durability by a factor of 10. Insight: As a result of being neglected over the years, Ikki has mastered the skills to see through his opponent's technique simply through observing. Ikki can also read his opponent's next move simply through the opponent's muscle movement. Perfect Vision: A higher form of Insight created during his fight with Kirihara, Ikki can read even his opponent's chain of thought and feelings. Trackless Step (抜き足 Nukiashi'):' This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant. This technique actually does not accelerate the user's movements, but by making one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seeping into the opponent's rhythm, the opponent becomes unable to react until too late. After witnessing it multiple times, Ikki is able to apply the same concept on an entire crowd of civilians looking for him and reproduce this technique to walk directly through them completely undetected. Blade Steal (模倣剣技 (ブレイドスティール) Mohou Kengi (Bureido Sutiiru), lit. "Imitation Sword Technique"): One of Ikki's techniques, Ikki using his great insight to observe and steal his opponent's techniques and further improve it through his own swordsmanship. Ikki can grasp most sword styles with only a minute of exchanges. Additionally, his sword stealing is not limited to the techniques his opponent can immediately use. Once he understands a sword style enough to grasp its deepest secrets, he can reproduce its most advanced techniques despite never seeing it prior. Shown when he was able to copy Kaito Ayatsuji's ultimate technique Ten'i Muhou, from watching Ayase Ayatsuji's inadequate training, and when he was able to reproduce Edelweiss's ability to reach top speed without accelerating after their duel. Complete Body Control: As a result of his training, Ikki can perform superhuman feats and rigorous body control such as dashing forward with his body nearly touching the ground without losing balance, disabling a portion or the entirity of one of his senses like when he disabled color perception to increase motion perception and manually controlling his own heartbeat after it's been stopped by Amane. In the Seven Star Festival, Ikki was able to percieve every strand of Stella's hair and hear the sound of his own bloodstream. He can also understand every muscle of his body and count the dust on his skin. Ittou Rasetsu (一刀羅刹 Ittou Rasetsu, lit., "Single-bladed rakshasa")''': An improved version of the Ittou Shura. It increases the abilities of the user by a factor of 100 except durability, but the burden to the body is immense and it only lasts for one second. When Ikki first used it, he had to stay in bed for a week. '''Ikki Kurogane's Secret Sword Techniques (SS): Seven sword techniques that Ikki himself created. *SS1. Saigeki: The first secret sword technique, is a charging attack in which Ikki uses his superhuman body control to focus the power of vector in his entire body to a single point, and is considered an anti-material sword technique. *SS2. Rekkou (裂甲, Rend Armor'):' After receiving an enemy's blow, Ikki uses the technique with the same philosophy as One-Inch Punch to make an explosive point-blank counter slash. *SS3. Madoka (円, Circle'):' Ikki receive the enemy's blow but instead of redirecting the force behind him, he makes a circular motion and redirects the force back to the attacker. *SS4. Shinkirou (蜃気狼; Mirage Wolf'):' The fourth secret sword technique, with radical footwork Ikki creates an afterimage before himself while running to confuse the distance between him and his opponent. *SS5. Yet to be seen. *SS6. Dokuga no Tachi (毒蛾ノ太刀; Poisonous Moth's Long Sword'):' The sixth secret sword technique of Ikki’s own original sword skills. While sending out a sword slash, by consecutively contracting the muscles, a shockwave is emitted in that interval which is transmitted through the opponent’s weapon and to them. It’s able to pass through armor and into the opponent’s interior, if the opponent is holding a sword in their hand, the arm that has been made numb will be forced to drop the weapon. *SS7. Raikou (雷光; Lightning'):' The seventh and the fastest of Ikki's own original sword technique, it is only technique among the seven that can be executed only while in Ittou Shura. Raikou is a slash swung in a speed that exceeds a human's dynamic vision by far making it look as if it was an invisible slash. *'Final Secret Sword - Oikage ('追影, Seeking Shadow'):' A technique Ikki improvised in order to defeat Stella at the end of their duel in the final match in the Seven Star festival. After breaking the chains of fate binding him, Ikki put all that extra magical energy into Ittou Shura, and chose the fastest maneuver he knew of: Quickdraw. This technique is so fast that Stella was able to see an anomaly: Even Ikki's shadow couldn't catch up to his movements. Key: Base | Ittou Shura | Ittou Rasetsu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users